High School Never Ends xover with Criminal Minds
by karoanton
Summary: Partial AU. CM High School fic featuring the cast of Glee! Friendships and Pairings inside. Note: the review button is your best friend
1. Prologue

**Okay! First chapter, sort of. Basically, I'm introducing the major characters in this fic before the really major stuff happens.**

KURT HUMMEL

It was the first day of senior year at William McKinley High School, but to Kurt, it was one more day of re-applying moisturizer to his face after receiving a slushie to the face (again), one more day _not_ being spent with his boyfriend – yes, _boy_friend, Blaine Anderson, and definitely one more day of listening to his step-brother, Finn Hudson, mope over breaking up (again) with his now ex-girlfriend Rachel Berry.

But then again, he was also one day closer to graduating, hopefully moving to New York City with Rachel (her breaking up with Finn did not sway their friendship in any way – especially due to their shared love of Broadway musicals, primarily "Wicked"), and most likely later be joined by Blaine after he graduated the year after.

The last part of that last thought cheered Kurt up quite a lot as he got dressed for the day while "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" blared from his stereo (OK, despite Blaine and the rest of the Warblers breaking into his backyard and serenading him to it – which his father, Burt Hummel, wasn't too pleased about – it wasn't such a bad song).

Amidst the noise, he could hear from the room next door that previously mentioned step-brother, Finn, had finally decided it was time to wake up for the day. (He was, in reality, most likely getting a headache from the loud music emitting through the walls from his step-brother's room).

* * *

><p>FINN HUDSON<p>

The first thing Finn did as soon as he felt awake enough that he wouldn't collapse back into his bed and go back to sleep was confront his brother, Kurt, on his forming headache.

"Hey Kurt! Can you keep it down? You're giving me a migraine!" Finn yelled as he pounded his fist on Kurt's bedroom door.

"I was almost done anyway! And you're welcome!" Kurt yelled in reply before turning the music off altogether.

"Boys! Stop yelling! We haven't gone deaf yet!" Finn's mother – and Kurt's step-mother – Carole Hudson shouted from the kitchen downstairs. "And Finn, hurry up, otherwise you'll be late!" she then added.

"Not like I'm exactly looking forward to it anyways," Finn mumbled to no one in particular as he trudged back to his room.

* * *

><p>RACHEL BERRY<p>

"_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_," Rachel sang the last few notes of the song as she made her way to the bus stop. At the moment, no other McKinley students were there, but most of them would end up five minutes late anyways. But, then, what on Earth was Rachel Berry, high school senior and the next Barbra Striesand, doing taking the bus to school? Well, her two gay dads, being their overprotective selves (I mean, there were _two_ of them) wouldn't let Rachel learn how to drive until she was eighteen, which basically made her a senior (in the other sense) compared to pretty much everyone else she knew. Also, the carpooling scenario hadn't worked out. She would normally have ridden with Kurt and then be joined by Kurt's other best friend, Mercedes Jones. But today Kurt was riding with Finn – which meant that option was completely out of the question. And Mercedes was getting a ride with someone else.

"It would just be better if you _didn't_ come," was all she had said over the matter. Rachel tried not to dwell on it too much and hoped she would receive a less vague answer when they saw each other at school.

As for the rest of her friends, she had some fairly good reasons – at least in her opinion – on why she wouldn't want to spend five minutes in a car with them. She had even written a list on the matter:

**Mike and Tina:** Nice, but, not to seem racist, they basically turn everything into "Asian-this, Asian-that".

**Puck and Lauren:** Puck will just try to stare at my boobs while driving at the same time. And Lauren just plain scares me.

**Santana and Britanny:** As Mercedes would say "HELL TO THE NO!"

**Artie:** Nice, but not liking the whole "white gangster" thing he has going on. Plus, he even said he finds me irritating.

**Sam:** Well, after finding out about what his family's gone through, it's been sorta awkward. And he needs his own ride anyways.

There was one last name on the list that Rachel had really needed to think about.

**Quinn:** We've sorta worked things out, but I would still find it uncomfortable sitting in a car with her, especially after breaking up with Finn again.

"I wonder what the day will bring," Rachel muttered to herself.

"What's that?" asked a voice. (A/N: CM fans, I'm sure this rings a bell for all of you (; )

Rachel turned to see her next-door neighbour, Spencer Reid, approaching and then stood next to her to wait for the bus.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just talking to myself. Sorry about that," Rachel answered.

"Don't worry about it," said Spencer. "My mom does it all the time."

* * *

><p>SPENCER REID<p>

Spencer wasn't exactly looking forward to going back to school. He was the smartest kid at McKinley, and he was a year younger than the rest of his senior year classmates. Those two factors combined pretty much made him a clean target for bullying. In fact, he was still recovering from when the football team had stripped him naked and tied him to a goalpost that previous spring. This made him want to leave even more, so that he could stay very far away from his three main tormentors, Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, and David Rossi.

He heard Rachel say something as he stood next to her, but he couldn't make out any words.

"Uh, pardon?" he asked.

"I was just asking if you're grown," Rachel said.

"Oh yeah. Growth spurt. Although I'm hoping it's done soon because the growing pains are really getting annoying."

"I probably won't be going through that. I haven't grown an inch since I was thirteen," said Rachel.

"Well, that explains why I was taller than you _last_ year as well," Spencer said.

They remained quiet for the rest of the wait while a few more students joined them until the school bus finally arrived.

* * *

><p>BLAINE ANDERSON<p>

When she stepped onto the bus with Spencer and the other kids waiting at the stop, Rachel could see five other people seated in various places along the aisle. At the very back of the bus sat two people, one of which she recognized immediately.

"Blaine!" she exclaimed as soon as she was halfway down the aisle.

"Hey Rachel!" Blaine said with equal excitement.

"What on _Earth_ are you doing here?" she asked as she sat down on the seat directly across from Blaine.

"Well, as you can see since I'm not wearing a blazer that I've sort of transferred to McKinley," he said with his usual goofy smile.

"That's fantastic! But hang on a sec," Rachel paused dramatically and waved her index finger in a "disapproving" manner, "Does Kurt know about this?"

"Would I be riding the bus if Kurt knew?"

"I guess not," said Rachel.

"I thought we were taking the bus because Dad didn't trust you with the car," said the person Blaine was sitting next to. Rachel hadn't noticed him before, probably because she thought Blaine was being his usual social self by sitting next to him.

"Oh gosh! Where are my manners? Rachel Berry, Mick Anderson. Mick Anderson, Rachel Berry," Blaine said.

"So this is the Fleetwood Mac-obsessed brother Blaine would mention from time to time," Rachel said as she held out her hand for Mick to take.

"And this is the Broadway-obsessed diva that drunkenly made out with Blaine and made him temporarily question his sexuality," Mick responded, taking her hand and giving it a quick, firm, shake.

"I try not to think about that since it was one of the lower points in my life, but I suppose that would be accurate," Rachel replied.

"Mick went to Dalton last year as well, but he never joined the Warblers. He says it was because he didn't want to get 'stage fright'," (Blaine said this using airquotes), "but I think he was too embarrassed because his brother kept getting all the good solos," Blaine said nonchalantly.

"Oh shut up," Mick muttered.

* * *

><p>MICK ANDERSON<p>

While Blaine and Rachel continued to chat for the rest of the ride to school, Mick stared ahead of him where a girl sat a few rows in front while listening to her iPod. He knew this because that's what she was doing when he and Blaine first got on the bus and had hardly moved since. He made it a goal that he would know her name by the end of the week. Luckily for him, that turned out to be easier than he had expected.

* * *

><p>LISBETH MIKKELSEN<p>

The girl who Mick was looking at was named Lisbeth Mikkelsen. She and her parents had moved to Ohio that previous summer from Denmark. Since they taught English as a subject over there, she was quite good at speaking the language. Aside from that, she was very nervous about her first day of school. Because of the different school systems in Denmark and the U.S., she was going into freshman year and would be a year older than the rest of her classmates.

Besides the age difference, she was also nervous of the fact that, not only was she new, but she would be the foreign kid. Either everyone would shy away from her, or all the boys would fawn over her because of her "sexy accent".

This didn't exactly happen when she first walked through the doors of McKinley. She first had to speak with the principal, Mr. Figgins. Well, technically it was his receptionist she was speaking to. Basically, the woman just had to give her a map of the school that included written directions to each class. This probably had to do with the phone call Lisbeth's mother mad made to the school the week before informing them that she was terrible at following spoken directions and was also extremely shy.

Lisbeth decided to ignore her mother's inquiry and tossed out the map and directions as soon as she had re-entered the hallway.

It didn't take her long to find her locker, seeing as it was on the first floor, but as soon as most of her things had been put away – besides those that she would need for her first two classes – she realized she still had no idea where she was supposed to go.

Looking down at the sheet of paper that held her schedule, she could see the room number for where she had to go: 112. And because she wasn't a _complete_ idiot, she knew that she had to at least stay on the first floor for a little while (he next two classes after that were close by – at least according to the room numbers).

Lisbeth looked around the hallway hoping to find someone who could help her when she saw a man walking towards her general direction who looked like a teacher.

"Excuse me," she said walking up to him, "do you know where I can find room one…hundred…twelve?" She was suddenly very embarrassed by the strength of her accent.

The man didn't seem to be bothered by that.

"You must be Listbeth," he said. "I'm Mr. Schuester. I'm going to be your homeroom teacher so you just have to follow me."

"Oh, that's great," Lisbeth said, taking the hand he had offered for a shake.

"I'm also teaching you third period Spanish," Mr. Schuester said as they walked along. "And I'm the director of the glee club if you're interested in that stuff."

Lisbeth noticed him gesture to a bulletin board they were then passing and thought she was then supposed to say something, but dismissed the thought when Mr. Schuester then turned and said "good morning" to an older girl looking up at the bulletin.

"Morning, Mr. Schue," said the girl without looking away from the board.

* * *

><p>QUINN FABRAY<p>

This year, Quinn promised herself (and her mom) that she wouldn't do anything irrational or reckless. Especially after everything she had dealt with the past two years. She had gotten pregnant, mono, cheated on Finn with Puck, cheated on Sam with Finn, then went on to date Finn (again) in hopes of becoming Prom Queen (which failed thanks to all the homophobes she unfortunately had to call her classmates) even though he was really in love with Rachel (again).

Aside from that, this year, Quinn had other things to worry about. During the summer, her uncle had gotten remarried to a woman who already had two kids. After the wedding, they had decided to move to Ohio and be near the rest of the family after living in North Dakota for so long. Quinn was thrilled to have her cousin, Jennifer, or JJ as she was called by everyone except her father, come and attend McKinley with her along with her new step-sister, Ashley. Ashley also had a younger brother named Michael; however Quinn didn't know him as well.

There were also a couple of secrets that came with the new additions to Quinn's family. She and her mom were both fully aware of what had happened, and had been sworn to secrecy so that Ashley and Michael could avoid unwanted attention that they had both already suffered from in North Dakota. Quinn took this to heart since she had been in the same position as them once.

Nevertheless, Quinn liked her new family members. And speaking of which – as she drew her attention away from the bulletin board to the sound of familiar giggles – she could see JJ and Ashley coming her way down the hall.

"Hey cous!" said JJ once Quinn had approached the two and hugged them both.

"Hey you two," Quinn said. "How's it going?"

"Actually, we're having some trouble finding our homerooms," said Ashley. She was in the 11th grade, while JJ was in 10th.

"Oh, OK, uh…" Quinn snatched the sheets both girls were holding that said their room assignments for the semester. The two girls had their homerooms in two completely different parts of the school.

Quinn quickly looked around for someone to help her. She quickly spotted Sam Evans, her ex-boyfriend coming up the hallway.

"Sam!" she called to him.

Sam quickly spotted who was calling him and approached Quinn and her cousins.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Question," Quinn said. "Where's your homeroom?"

"Uh…" Sam pulled out his own room assignment from his bag and checked. "Two-twenty-six," he said.

"Great, that's the same as Ashley's. Can you take her there with you while I take JJ?" Quinn asked but didn't wait for an answer as she grabbed JJ and pulled her in the direction of her homeroom.

* * *

><p>ASHLEY SEAVER<p>

An awkward silence followed between Sam and Ashley after they were abandoned by Quinn and JJ.

Sam was the one to finally speak up.

"It was Ashley, right?" he asked as he began to lead her in the direction of their homeroom.

"Yeah," she said nervously.

"So how do you know Quinn? Or did you just run into her in the hallway to ask her for directions?"

"Well, actually, she's JJ's cousin, and JJ's my step-sister," Ashley explained as they reached some stairs and began to climb them.

"Uh…I have no idea what you just said there, but it sounds awesome," Sam said with a light chuckle.

**Ok, that was the first bit of it. I hope you like how it goes as I continue, and hopefully I will be able to update as often as I can. The chapters will probably be longer than this, mainly due to the fact that there will also be songs included. And the characters that appeared so far are going to be the ones with the most major arcs in this fic, like I said before, but don't worry, you'll still get to see some others of your favourite Glee and CM characters. I promise **


	2. Chapter 1: The New Kids

**This is the official first chapter of "High School Never Ends". It will feature songs and the rest of the glee club and BAU team. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>So here's what you missed on "High School Never Ends". Finn and Rachel broke up over the summer and Finn doesn't seem to be over it, although Rachel does. Kurt's dating Blaine and they seem to still be growing strong, which would explain why Blaine secretly transferred to McKinley without Kurt's knowledge and brought his brother, Mick, along for the ride. Meanwhile, Mick seems to be fascinated by some mysterious girl who moved all the way from Denmark over the summer. Where is Denmark anyways? Also, Quinn's cousin, JJ, and her new step-sister, Ashley are also attending McKinley now after living in North Dakota, where Ashley's family seems to have some big secret that they don't want anyone to know about. Oh, and it appears that Sam is no longer dating Mercedes because he looks to be quite taken by Miss Ashley.<em>

_And that's what you missed on "High School Never Ends". *play music from song "High School Never Ends" by Bowling for Soup*_

* * *

><p>It was the third day back at McKinley and Mr. Schuester had called an emergency meeting for all of the current members of New Directions.<p>

"Alright guys! We have a bit of a problem – well, actually, it's a big problem, and I'm pretty sure most of you have an idea of what that is," he said once everyone was seated.

"We need new members in order for New Directions to continue next year because everyone here is graduating besides Tina, Sam and Artie," Rachel piped up. "It's been keeping me awake all summer as well, Mr. Schue." She had said all this with the same expression on her face the entire time.

"Uh…right. Anyways, this week we aren't going to worry about Sectionals at all. Instead, your assignment is to find someone who you think has good potential to join us and have them audition – if they're up to it – on Friday. I know we haven't exactly haven't had the best of luck when it comes to that, but I want you guys to try especially hard this time. I hope that everyone can find at least one person. If you can't find any, then that's too bad. If you can find more than one, fantastic and keep up the good work!" Mr. Schuester continued. "That's basically all there is to say, so go out there and get 'em!"

* * *

><p>"How does he expect us to find enough members by the end of the week?" exclaimed Kurt to Rachel and Mercedes afterwards. "I'm not going to go up and perform in front of everyone again, I have too many bad memories."<p>

"Kurt, honey, we _all_ do," Mercedes replied.

Rachel was completely quiet, as she had a very good idea as to who would certainly be joining New Directions. For now she would just have to make sure Kurt avoided the sign up list to see the names of who would be joining.

Back on the first day of school, Blaine had told Rachel that he was going to make it a surprise to Kurt that he had transferred, most likely through his audition to New Directions. He also mentioned that he would be forcing Mick to join as well.

* * *

><p>"So got any ideas about how we're supposed to find more members to join glee club?" Finn asked as he threw the football to Puck, who then passed it to Mike, who passed it back to Finn in a triangle.<p>

"I have a plan," Puck said.

"Care to elaborate?" asked Mike.

"Fairly simple. I'm going to convince my new protégée to join and then blackmail his buddies into it as well."

"_Please_ tell me you're going to stick with doing something legal this time?" said Finn.

"And what do you mean by protégée?" Mike asked, genuinely curious.

"See Morgan over there?" Puck said as he caught the football and held it in one hand while using the other to point in the general direction of where Finn was standing. Finn turned around to see three boys lined up side by side with their backs towards them. Each of their football jerseys read the last names "Morgan", "Hotchner", and "Rossi". When he turned back around, Puck continued to explain. "I've taken him under my wing. I find he has some real potential in becoming a 'ladies' man' such as myself," Puck used the air quotes with this after throwing the football to Mike.

"Promise me this won't get screwed up, we _need _members," Finn said as he caught the ball from Mike and threw it a little too roughly at Puck.

* * *

><p>Lisbeth stood in front of the bulletin board she had noticed a few days earlier that held all the lists to sign up for clubs. Once her homeroom and Spanish teacher had brought up the topic of a glee club in the school, she hadn't been able to get her mind off of it. Back in her old school in Denmark, they didn't have that, and the occasional assembly performance hadn't cut it for her.<p>

"Ah, I see you have your eye on the New Directions," said a voice next to her. Lisbeth turned to see a slightly taller girl – alright, maybe just a couple of inches due to the age difference – standing next to her.

"Mhmm." Lisbeth nodded.

"Well, I would just like to say that I _highly _encourage you to join. We need new members in order to continue in the coming years," said the girl.

"Really? What for?" Lisbeth asked.

"Most of the members are graduating this year, including myself. Oh, the name's Rachel Berry. New Directions' female lead and co-captain." Rachel held out her hand to shake.

"Lisbeth Mikkelsen," Lisbeth said taking the offered hand.

"Oh, you're one of our international transfers!" Rachel said, a large grin growing on her face.

"Why is it that everyone knows about me?" Lisbeth said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Oh, well, this _is_ small town Ohio and ninety percent of the students here have never heard of the small but beautiful Denmark, therefore you're already fairly popular even if you don't know it," Rachel told her.

"And yet I feel like such an outcast," said Lisbeth.

"Another reason why you should join our glee club. It's basically the only place in the school where anyone can fit in if they don't follow a particular clique. Or if they do follow a clique, but they have a certain talent that doesn't fit there."

"Well, I do hate cliques. I could never fit into one in my old school," Lisbeth said and picked up the pen that was tied to a string stuck on the board next to the New Directions sign up list and signed her name on it.

"You sound just like me when I was a sophomore," Rachel replied brightly.

"Oh, I'm no sophomore, though I might look it. I'm stuck with the freshmen because they're all in the same grade as I was in Denmark. Which really sucks because they make me feel old."

"Well, hopefully you won't have to worry about that much longer," Rachel said. "What are you thinking of now?" she asked when Lisbeth remained in front of the sign-up sheet with the pen still in her hand.

"I'm wondering which song I'm going to sing."

* * *

><p>Mick was in his room doing homework that evening when there was a knock on his door.<p>

"Come in," he said without looking up.

The door opened and Blaine let himself in with a guitar in hand. When Mick looked up and saw this, he leaned back in his chair, groaned, and then proceeded to roll his eyes at his brother.

"What?" Blaine asked. "I'm not auditioning for New Directions with Simon & Garfunkel by myself, you know."

"Do you have any better reasons on why I should join?" Mick inquired.

"I won't get every single solo?"

Mick shook his head.

"Ugh!" Blaine sighed and collapsed on his brother's bed. His guitar echoed as it made contact with the duvet. "Are you _really_ going to let me believe this is all because of stage fright? Because from what I've seen, that is definitely not the truth."

Mick turned his desk chair to face Blaine with his arms crossed and one eyebrow arched.

"Fine then. I give up, but it's your loss," Blaine said as he got up from the bed and picked up his guitar. As he was walking out of the room, he stopped and turned back to his brother, who had returned to his homework. "Oh, and if I could just play my last card here and see if it makes any difference, I saw that girl you were checking out the other day sign up as well." With that he left Mick to his lonesome.

As he was making his way back to his own room, he heard Mick call out to him: "All right! I'll join with you!"

Blaine smirked to himself.

* * *

><p>JJ was in the backyard playing soccer with Michael while Ashley was still inside doing homework. Just as Michael was about to aim the ball at her, JJ's cellphone started ringing. Distracted by the ringing, as she pulled it out of her pocket, the ball that she was supposed to prevent from going into their makeshift goal hit her in the head. JJ ignored Michael's snickers as she answered the caller.<p>

"Hello?" she said.

"_You and Ashley are joining glee club, now stop complaining_," said Quinn from the other end of the line.

"Huh? But I've already joined the soccer team," exclaimed JJ.

"_There are five football players in New Directions, three of which are seniors. Therefore, they have a heavier workload than you do,_" Quinn replied.

"Well, fine then, since you're so demanding!" said JJ.

"_Love you, too,_" Quinn said sarcastically before hanging up.

JJ ignored the questioning look on Michael's face and made her way back inside. Michael dropped the soccer ball he was then holding and followed her lead.

Once she had reached Ashley's room, she relayed the message.

"I already heard about that. I signed up before we left," Ashley muttered without taking her eyes off her math homework.

"Oh _really_?" JJ inquired, leaning against the doorway into Ashley's room.

"Yeah, Sam asked me this morning if I was interested and I said yes," Ashley replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, so it was _Sam_ that convinced you to join," JJ said teasingly.

"Shut up, I don't think of him that way."

"Keep on thinking that, sis," JJ said and then left her step-sister to her own devices.

* * *

><p>Come Friday, Mr. Schuester walked into the auditorium and greeted the New Directions members who were currently waiting for him.<p>

"Alright guys," he said. "I hope you've all done some good work with finding more potential members. In case you're wondering, those who've signed up are all waiting backstage to come out and wow you all."

After taking his seat behind the desk a few rows behind where everyone was anxiously standing, he announced the first contender.

"So, first off, we have Ashley Beauchamp and JJ Jareau," he read from the list. (The day before Ashley had added JJ's name next to hers on the sign up list.)

The step-sisters made their way onto the stage and positioned the mic stands that were set off to the side so that they stood next to each other with some space between them.

"Uh, hi, I'm JJ," JJ started, "and this is Ashley," she said gesturing to her, "and we'll be singing _The Edge of Glory_ by Lady GaGa."

"I like your cousins already, Quinn," Kurt muttered to her as they were standing together along with the other girls in New Directions.

Quinn smirked to herself.

The music then started to play from the boombox sitting on the piano (Mr. Schue had burned a CD with back-up accompaniment for those that had requested it).

_**Bold – JJ**__, __Underlined – Ashley__, Italics - Together_

_**There ain't no reason you and I should be alone**_

_**Tonight, yeah baby**_

_Tonight, yeah baby_

_**I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight**_

_I need a man who thinks it's right when it's so wrong_

_Tonight, yeah baby_

_Tonight, yeah baby_

_Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight_

_**It's hard to feel the rush**_

_To push the dangerous_

_**I'm gonna run right to**_

_To the edge with you_

_Where we will both fall over in love_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge_

_The edge_

_The edge_

_The edge_

_The edge_

_The edge_

_The edge!_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_**It's hard to feel the rush**_

_To push the dangerous_

_**I'm gonna run right to**_

_To the edge with you_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge_

_The edge_

_The edge_

_The edge_

_The edge_

_The edge_

_The edge!_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

When the song ended, the two girls were greeted with a loud applause by their audience, especially Kurt. Mr. Schue even stood up to clap with them.

"Fantastic job, ladies. Come on down and watch with the rest of us," he said to them.

Both girls blushed as they made their way down the steps that led to the seats and quickly made a beeline to Quinn.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schue said once everyone had settled down again, "next up we have…oh, I think we're all going to enjoy this one – please welcome Blaine and Mick Anderson."

"What!" exclaimed Kurt. The entire first week had passed and he still had not been aware that Blaine – along with his brother – had transferred.

However, he wasn't able to get much of an explanation just yet as the two previously mentioned made their way onto the stage, Blaine with his guitar slung around his shoulder.

"Hey guys!" he said once he and Mick were set up at the microphones. "We're, uh, well, you already know who we are. And, uh, we'll be singing a _really_ great song called _The Sound of Silence_, so here it goes."

With that, Blaine began to play the familiar tune on the guitar as he and Mick harmonized together.

_Hello darkness my old friend_

_I've come to talk with you again_

_Because in visions softly creeping_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_Still remains_

_Within the sound of silence_

_In restless dreams I walked alone_

_Narrow streets of cobbled stone_

_Leave the halo of a street lamp_

_I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

_When my eyes were stabbed with the flash of a neon light_

_That split the night_

_And touched the sound of silence_

_And in the naked lad I saw_

_Ten thousand people maybe more_

_People talking without speaking_

_People hearing without listening_

_People writing songs that voices never shared_

_And no one dared_

_Disturbed the sound of silence_

_Who said "hi"? I do not know_

_Silence like a cancer grows_

_Hear my words that I might teach you_

_Take my arms that I might reach you_

_But my words like silent raindrops fell_

_Echoes in world of silence_

_And the people bowed and prayed_

_To the neon god they made_

_And the sign flashed out its warning_

_In the words that it was forming_

_And the sign said "The words of the prophet are written on the subway wall,_

_In Tenement Hall"_

_Whispered in the sound of silence_

Another burst of applause rang out for this performance. The brothers made a little bow of their head in acknowledgement before making their way down the steps to where everyone was standing. Blaine immediately found himself next to Kurt, who simply smiled at him and shook his head in disbelief.

"I'll deal with you later," he said.

Blaine said nothing and just took his boyfriend's hand.

"And now we hear from one of our especially new students, coming from halfway across the world, everyone give a round of applause for Lisbeth Mikkelsen," Mr. Schue announced.

The audience clapped, but none as enthusiastically as Rachel, who was excited to see this girl's performance, especially since she had made some influence on her decision to join.

Once Lisbeth had taken her place in front of one of the mic stands, Mick was suddenly very alert. This was the girl he had seen on the bus on the first day of school. He turned to where Blaine was standing with Kurt to see him wink at him. Mick simply stuck his tongue out at his older brother.

"Uh, hi," Lisbeth said nervously. "I'm, uh, going to be singing a song called _Everywhere_ by Fleetwood Mac, so…enjoy!"

Now Mick was entirely fixed on her.

Lisbeth took a deep breath as the music started and began the song.

_Can you hear me calling_

_Out your name?_

_You know that I'm falling and I don't know what to say_

_Speak a little louder_

_I'll even shout_

_You know that I'm proud and I can't get the word out_

_Oh I,_

_I want to be with you everywhere_

_Oh I,_

_I want to be with you everywhere_

_I want to be with you everywhere_

_Can you hear me calling_

_Out your name?_

_You know that I'm falling and I don't know what to say_

_Come on baby_

_We better make a start_

_We better make it soon before you break my heart_

_Oh I,_

_I want to be with you everywhere_

_Oh I,_

_I want to be with you everywhere_

_I want to be with you everywhere_

"Woah!" said Rachel. She had a feeling that this girl was going to be good, but that was a pretty fantastic take on a Fleetwood Mac song.

She once again was clapping much louder than the rest of the group as Lisbeth made her way down the steps. "That was _amazing_!" she said to the girl as she approached her once Lisbeth made it to the landing.

"Well, guys, looks like we've had some pretty amazing performances so far. Let's hope there's more to follow," Mr. Schue said. "And next, we have Spencer Reid."

"Who convinced him to come?" Mercedes whispered to Tina.

"Either Artie because they're in the A.V. Club together, or he just decided to join by himself. But I think Artie got someone else to join," Tina whispered back.

"Uh, hi everyone. I'm Spencer and I'll be singing _Belle of the Boulevard_ by Dashboard Confessional," Spencer announced.

"I love that song," Santana said rather loudly.

_Down in a local bar_

_Out on the boulevard_

_The sound of an old guitar is saving you from sinking_

_It's a long way down_

_It's a long way_

_Back like you never broke_

_You tell a dirty joke_

_He touches your leg and thinks he's getting close but now you let him_

_Just this once_

_Just for now_

_And just like that_

_It's over_

_Don't turn away_

_Dry your eyes_

_Dry your eyes_

_Don't be afraid_

_To keep it all inside_

_All inside_

_When you fall apart_

_Dry your eyes_

_Dry your eyes_

_Life is always hard_

_For the belle of the boulevard_

_Don't turn away_

_Dry your eyes_

_Dry your eyes_

_Don't be afraid_

_To keep it all inside_

_All inside_

_When you fall apart_

_Dry your eyes_

_Dry your eyes_

_Life is always hard_

_For the belle of the boulevard_

Once again, the performance ended in loud applause. Spencer had never even thought he had that good of a voice until one time Artie had caught him singing a little during A.V. Club during the previous year.

When Spencer made his way to the landing and reached Artie, who held his arm up for a high five which Spencer accepted, he leaned in towards him and whispered "You _so_ owe me now."

Artie just shrugged.

"Alrighty then," Mr. Schue said. "That's everyone that's signed up for now, but for those of you that haven't been able to find anyone to join, I still encourage that you try. Now give a big round of applause for our newest members. Welcome to New Directions!"

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, that's the first chapter. More to come so don't worry! And yes, you will be seeing more members join in the next chapter!<strong>

**Oh, and weren't the premiers for CM and Glee just**_** amazing**_** this past week?**


	3. Author's Note for All Fics

**Hello readers!**

**Karoline here and I just thought I'd let you all know that I am very much alive and still writing amazing fanfictions for you all to enjoy.**

**Now I have some specific announcements for each fic I currently have in progress:**

**Close to Home:**  
><span>**I'm very sorry for those of you who have been waiting patiently for another chapter of this to come up, even though it took me a month to even start it after I finally posted the last one. However, you must all wait a little bit longer as I am still working on it, but I will hopefully have it up soon. You should know that I have a four day weekend this coming Friday (my school is nice enough to give us all a mid-term break during November), so hopefully I will be able to fight of the writer's block and finally add more for the love of Reid/Seaver shippers ;) Oh, and I should also say that I plan on making this a bit shorter fic than I had expected, mainly because I highly doubt that the B.A.U. always deals with cases where there is always that one extra trick. So just hang in there for me, OK?**

**Facebook Fun in the FBI:****  
>Don't worry, I'm still working on this one, but like "Close to Home", I'm suffering from a bit of writer's block here and not to mention I had already said in my last chapter that I planned on making each chapter have at least 2,000 words so that I don't just give you a few Microsoft Word pages worth of hilarity.<strong>

**High School Never Ends:****  
>I was hoping that I would get this done before the Glee month-long hiatus was over, and then I decided to finish it before <strong>

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**Klaine sex tomorrow… I'm expecting to finally be done by the end of this week, and then because of the long weekend I mentioned earlier, I will get lots of headway for the next chapter and get that done super fast! In the meantime, I've posted a poll on my profile of what song my OCs, Mick and Lisbeth, should sing as their first duet together. Yes, they are all Fleetwood Mac songs, and I think you'll have gathered up the evidence as to **_**why**_** by now ;)**

**Xoxo**

**Karoline **


	4. Chapter 2: MixUp

**I think you all know the drill. And because I continue to forget to add this: the only thing I own is Lisbeth and Mick.**

**Oh, and just to mention, like on Glee, Lauren is no longer in New Directions, which sorta balances this chapter out. Read on to find out what the heck I'm talking about.**

**Another thing, I've put up a poll on my profile as to what song Mick and Lisbeth should sing together as their first duet. And yes, they are all Fleetwood Mac songs, but you shouldn't be surprised by that by now.**

**Keep calm and watch CM and Glee don't forget **

* * *

><p><em>So here's what you missed on "High School Never Ends". Finn used to date Rachel, who's made friends with new girl, Lisbeth, who's caught the eye of Mick, who's the brother of Blaine, who's dating Kurt, who's the step-brother of Finn. Whew! That was a mouthful! Also, New Directions had to find new members because a whole bunch of them are graduating this year. So Lisbeth was convinced by Mr. Schue and Rachel to join, Quinn talked her cousins Ashley and JJ into it, Blaine made Mick join with him, thus surprising Kurt because he didn't know that he – Blaine, I mean – transferred to McKinley, and he was a little taken aback by it, but they'll be OK. Oh, and then at the end, Spencer seemed to come in of his own accord – or Artie got him into it. I'm still confused as to which is the truth.<em>

_*shot of Will with slightly taken aback look on his face*_

_**Will:**__ Uh…right._

_And that's what you missed on "High School Never Ends". *play music from song "High School Never Ends" by Bowling for Soup*_

* * *

><p>It was just after school next Monday and Lisbeth was adding the finishing touches to her locker after constantly forgetting to do so during the first week since summer vacation. As she was taping a picture she had found online of Christine McVie and Stevie Nicks together with a caption underneath saying "Look at all the f-s we give!", she sensed someone behind her.<p>

"I'm not sure what any of the teachers would say if they saw that," said the voice. Lisbeth turned around to find herself looking at Mick Anderson.

"And that's why I have this," Lisbeth replied as she reached into her backpack that was stuffed in her locker and pulled out a bottle of white out. With this, she blotted out the middle three letters of that one particular curse word. "But really, look at all the effs I give!" she then said after putting the white out away and mimicked the pose that the two women made in the photo.

Mick let out a small laugh.

"I never thought I'd find a fellow Fleetwood Mac fan so soon in the year," he said.

"Likewise," said Lisbeth. "Although, that doesn't explain why you and your brother didn't perform on of their songs for your audition last week."

Mick sighed.

"Well," he started. "It was mostly Blaine's idea to join anyways, and he would have sung that song whether I joined or not. Besides, I have plenty of time to sing my heart out to the guitar riffs of Lindsey Buckingham."

Lisbeth shrugged.

"I suppose we should properly introduce ourselves then? I'm Mick." Mick held out his hand for Lisbeth to shake, which she gladly did.

"Lisbeth. But back to your own name. And just _why_ doesn't that seem to surprise me?" Lisbeth said jokingly. She closed her locker and started to walk alongside Mick as they made their way to glee rehearsal.

"My belief is that my namesake is the reason for my 'odd obsession'," Mick explained. Now they had reached the choir room – which was really only a few feet away from the freshman lockers. "Blaine does most of the teasing for it, although I really don't think he should be talking since I'm quite sure his namesake led him to his love for the Brat Pack."

"I heard that!" exclaimed Blaine as he walked in right behind the two. "Please tell me you aren't boring another girl with the tale behind how you've been supposedly named after the drummer of your favourite band," he continued as he strode past them and made a beeline to where Kurt was sitting next to Rachel. On her other side was Spencer. The rest of New Directions was there as well with the exception of Finn and Puck. Also, sitting in the second row of stools beside Tina was a girl that no one in the club immediately recognised, although she could not have been hard to easily miss seeing as her choice in clothing and hair styles rivalled her neighbour's by a longshot.

Mr. Schue then walked into the choir room carrying his usual stack of sheet music which was only used later on as well as a fedora perched upside down on top of it.

"Alright guys! Let's get down to business. Before I give you your assignment, I would like you all to give a warm welcome to our newer than new recruit, Miss Emily Prentiss!" he said.

The club members clapped lightly as they all turned to where Emily was sitting, while the girl herself simply gave a small smile and waved.

"Now let's continue-," Mr. Schue started, but was then interrupted when Puck and Finn finally arrived, along with three slightly muscular men, who were then followed by two girls. Upon recognizing who the three boys were, Spencer's muscles clenched where he was sitting as if in fear. This reaction did not go unnoticed by Rachel.

"What's going on guys?" he then proceeded to ask.

"We've got some more new recruits," said Puck. "These three fellas are Derek Morgan, David Rossi, and Aaron Hotchner."

"Hotch," muttered the boy called Aaron.

"And these two lovely ladies here," Puck then gestured to the girls, "Are Haley Brooks and Carolyn Martin."

"Well, bravo then. I have to say I'm pretty impressed. We're doubled now!" Mr. Schue said and led the rest of the glee club into applause as the newest members took the rest of the empty seats. As soon as that was done, he continued.

"Not to mention, this makes my assignment for you guys this week much easier. Since we've now gotten so many new members, I've decided to mix things up so that we can all get to know each other a bit better," he said. "Now in this hat," he picked up the fedora he had brought in with him, "contains all the names of everyone that was in New Directions last year. New guys, I'm going to call you up one by one and you'll draw a name out of the hat. Whichever person you get is the person you'll be singing a duet with this week. Blaine!" he called. "Come on up!"

As Blaine approached the hat, both he and Kurt silently prayed that they would be paired together. When he pulled a slip of paper out of the hat and read the name on it, his face lit up.

"Rachel!" he said brightly.

Rachel broadly grinned at this. She accepted the high five Blaine offered her as he made his way back to his seat.

"I just want to clarify that if you try to make any advances towards him, I'll have your head," Kurt said jokingly as he was still seated between the two.

"Not to worry," Rachel said then leaned forward so that she could see Blaine. "I know the _perfect_ song we can sing."

"Brilliant," replied Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Mick!"<p>

Mick pretended to be extra dramatic while reading the name off the card.

"Artie!" he said.

* * *

><p>"Lisbeth!"<p>

"Brittany!" she announced.

"Yes!" exclaimed the blonde. "You can teach me how to make English muffins!"

"I'm Danish, Brittany, not English."

"I'm not exactly sure what you said but will you teach me how to make a _Danish_ muffin then?"

Lisbeth couldn't help but laugh at this along with most of the rest of the club.

* * *

><p>"Spencer!"<p>

Spencer slouched as he made his way towards the hat.

"Quinn!" he said.

"Dammit! I wanted to sing a Dashboard Confessional duet with him," Santana said in mock defeat.

Spencer couldn't help but be cheered up at this. However, when he looked at Quinn, she gave him a thumbs-up as he went back to his seat.

* * *

><p>"Ashley!"<p>

_Please let it be me, please let it be me,_ Sam thought.

"Puck!" Ashley read from the card curtly.

Puck whooped at the sound of his name.

* * *

><p>"JJ!"<p>

"Finn!" she read from the card.

Finn simply nodded at his as he watched JJ make her way back to her seat.

* * *

><p>"Emily!"<p>

Emily breathed a sigh of relief as she read the name on the card.

"Tina!" she said.

* * *

><p>"Derek!"<p>

"Mercedes!" he said.

* * *

><p>"Aaron!"<p>

"Sam!"

* * *

><p>"David!"<p>

"Santana!"

* * *

><p>"Haley!"<p>

"Kurt!"

* * *

><p>"Carolyn!"<p>

"Mike!"

* * *

><p>And with that, the members were paired up.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel was the first to call dibs on using the choir room to rehearse with Blaine for their duet.<p>

"Alright, Miss Berry. Which _Funny Girl_ hit are you going to make me sing?" Blaine said jokingly while Rachel searched through her bag for the sheet music she had brought.

"Oh, we won't be singing anything from _Funny Girl_, my friend. But I assure you that I will be taking all the Barbra solos in this piece," Rachel replied as she handed him a copy of the music.

Blaine chuckled as he saw the name of the song.

"_What Kind of Fool_. This is just perfect. The Warblers had to sing this for an assembly last year, so I have an audio recording of the backup," he told Rachel.

"Er…Blaine, don't you think that's gonna hold you back a bit? I mean, of course you miss the Warblers, but your dapper acapella friends and New Directions are two very different interpretations of a glee club," Rachel inquired.

"Hey! When Kurt went to Dalton, he would always give ideas based on some of the stuff you guys did here. Why shouldn't I return the favour?" Blaine said.

Rachel nodded.

"I guess. But let's just see how it fares versus the original instruments before we make a final decision," she said.

This was certainly something Blaine could agree to.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Brittany and Lisbeth had taken over the auditorium. It had proven useful as the stage had the space they needed in order to rehearse.<p>

"Hey strawberry Danish!" Brittany said as Lisbeth made her way up the steps at the front of the stage. The Cheerio already had herself perched on top of the grand piano that stood off to the side. As per usual, Brad sat at the stool, silent like always.

Lisbeth, who had already been given multiple warnings by various members of New Directions – most of which were from Santana – not to make fun of Brittany's ditzyness, simply pondered. "How did you come up with that?" she asked kindly.

"Oh, well, I wasn't sure if you liked cheese Danishes or not, and strawberries are my favourite fruit," Brittany stated.

"Alrighty then. So have you thought about any songs we should sing?"

"Uh…well, the thing is, I tend to have a hard time remembering the names of songs. I think it's because I make my cat eat too much fondue, but I can't find any way around that because Lord Tubbington is only allowed to eat human food. He gets cramps in his lady parts otherwise," Brittany stated as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Lisbeth bit hard into her cheeks so she could keep herself from laughing at this. She definitely didn't want a visit from Santana in the middle of the night because she had offended Brittany in some way.

"OK, um, well, I would normally suggest that we sing some sort of Fleetwood Mac song because they're my favourite band, but I don't really want to have a label put on me about that before people actually know me better. Are you familiar with the song 'Call Me'?" she asked.

"Well, my amazing voice can handle just about anything, so even if I don't know that song I'm sure I can get the hang of it," said Brittany.

"Fantastic!"

* * *

><p>Two days later, Lisbeth found herself back at her locker, putting her school things away before making her way to the choir room. And once again, she found herself to be approached by none other than Mick Anderson.<p>

"Hey," he said.

"Hey there, yourself," Lisbeth said. Then she noticed the outfit he was wearing. "What's with the leather jacket?" she asked.

Mick quickly looked down at his outfit.

"Oh, it's for the song Artie and I are singing in glee club today," he answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Mick bit his lip as if he had something else to say.

"So…uh…I was wondering," he began.

"Yes?"

"I was, uh, wondering if you'd like to go out time. Like, uh, go see a movie, or maybe dinner at Breadsticks, or both if that's what you're into, I'm good either way really," Mick finally managed to stammer out.

Lisbeth laughed a little.

"A movie sounds great to me. I can even work on improving my English at the same time since I won't have Danish subtitles to cheat with," she said.

"Great! Awesome, actually. Uh, how about Friday night, does that sound good to you?" Mick continued to stammer.

"Yeah, it does," Lisbeth said before leading the way to the choir room.

* * *

><p>Mick and Artie's duet was the first one of the day. The two stood with their backs facing the audience as the music began, with Artie starting off, wearing a similar jacket to Mick's. When his cue came, he turned his wheelchair abruptly to face everyone else.<p>

_**Artie:**__ Here she comes now sayin' Mony Mony_

_Shoot 'em down turn around come on Mony_

Mick did the same as he began singing his part.

_**Mick:**__ Hey she give me love and I feel all right now_

_**Mick and Artie:**__ Come on you gotta toss and turn_

_And feel all right, yeah I feel all right_

_I said yeah, _

_(Yeah)_

_Yeah, _

_(Yeah)_

_Yeah, _

_(Yeah)_

_Yeah, _

_(Yeah)_

_Yeah,_

_(Yeah)_

As they danced around the open space (or at least Mick did), the two began encouraging all of the girls – most of which were sitting in the front row – to sing out the backing vocals of the song.

_**Mick and Artie:**__ 'Cause you make me feel_

_(Like a pony)_

_So good,_

_(Like a pony)_

_So good,_

_(Like a pony)_

_So good,_

_(Mony Mony)_

_So fine,_

_(Mony Mony)_

_So fine,_

_(Mony Mony)_

_It's all mine,_

_(Mony Mony)_

_Well I feel alright,_

_(Mony Mony)_

_I say yeah,_

_(Yeah)_

_Yeah,_

_(Yeah)_

_Yeah,_

_(Yeah)_

_Yeah,_

_(Yeah)_

_Yeah,_

_(Yeah)_

The music began to change back to the original rhythm as Mick began the next verse.

_**Mick:**__ Wake it, shake it Mony Mony_

_Up down, turn around, come on Mony,_

_**Artie:**__ Hey, she give me love and I feel alright now,_

_**Mick and Artie: **__Don't stop now,_

_Come on Mony,_

_Come on,_

_I say yeah,_

_(Yeah)_

_Yeah,_

_(Yeah)_

_Yeah,_

_(Yeah)_

_Yeah,_

_(Yeah)_

_Yeah,_

_(Yeah)_

_'Cause you make me feel_

_(Like a pony)_

_So good,_

_(Like a pony)_

_So good,_

_(Like a pony)_

_So good,_

_(Mony Mony)_

_So fine,_

_(Mony Mony)_

_So fine,_

_(Mony Mony)_

_It's all mine,_

_(Mony Mony)_

_Well I feel alright,_

_(Mony Mony)_

_Mony Mony!_

After the performance came to an abrupt end, a massive applause was made from the choir room audience.

"Well done, you two!" said Mr. Schue as he stood up and placed himself next to the now very worn out Mick and Artie. "Let's hear it for them guys, shall we?"

At his command, the rest of the glee club continued to applaud and added a couple of whoops as well.

"And now we have Puck and another new recruit, Ashley!"

Puck and Ashley made their way to the center of the choir room, each carrying a stool and acoustic guitar.

"Uh, Ashley here was the one who chose the song, so if we suck, it's all her fault," Puck said in his usual joking manner. This was met with a ripple of laughter through the rest of New Directions.

Together they started to play the melody on the guitars.

_**Ashley:**__ April, come she will,_

_When streams are ripe and swelled with rain,_

_**Puck:**__ May, she will stay,_

_Resting in my arms again._

The two seemed to play with some special chemistry between them, something that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the glee clubbers, and much to the dismay of Sam, who sat in the back row frowning during the entire performance.

_**Ashley:**__ June, she'll change her tune,_

_In restless walks she'll prowl the night,_

_**Puck:**__ July, she will fly,_

_And give no warning to her flight,_

_**Ashley and Puck:**__ August, die she must,_

_The autumn winds blow chilly and cold,_

_September, I remember,_

_A love once new has now grown old._

Once again there was vast applause from the rest of the glee club. Sam only clapped twice, but that appeared to go unnoticed since everyone else's claps overshadowed.

* * *

><p>Following glee club that day, Spencer was in the library working on an essay that was due the following week. He could normally get these done in little to no time at home, but sometimes the library was better if he wanted to clear his head with the peace and quiet that came with the room filled wall-to-wall with numerous books. It was the best place for him to sit in solitude.<p>

Unfortunately for him, that did not work out that day as he looked up from his work to find Quinn sitting across from him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, you can actually. See, I've been paired up to sing a duet with this fellow in glee club, and he doesn't seem to be too engaged in helping me choose a song or even rehearsing for that matter," Quinn stated in her usual blunt manner.

"Uh…you know I'm right in front of you right?" said Spencer obliviously.

"That's not my point," Quinn replied.

"Well, I've sort of been really busy."

"I would know, Spencer, I'm in third period English with you. Now that essay isn't due until next week, and I'm sure – being the smartest kid in the whole school – you can get that done in no time, so whenever you feel up to it, take a look at these songs," here, Quinn passed a sheet of paper across the table to Spencer with a list on it, "and let me know which ones you'd be interested in singing." With that, she stood up and walked out of the library.

Spencer stared at the list.

_I only know one of these songs, _he thought.

* * *

><p>The next day in glee club was Mike and Carolyn and JJ and Finn's turns to perform. Mike and Carolyn were the first to perform with a duet of "Take On Me" by a-ha, in which Mike did quite a good job of singing.<p>

As soon as those two had sat back down, JJ immediately stood up – grabbing hold of Finn's hand – and dragged him alongside her to the center of the choir room before Mr. Schue had a chance to introduce them himself.

"Hello, thank you all for joining us today! Finn and I will be singing "Arms" by Christina Perri, and we hope you enjoy listening to us just as much as we will performing it for you," she said enthusiastically, then cued for the music to begin as Finn positioned himself to stand behind her, slightly obscuring himself from the audience.

_**JJ:**__ I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart,_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start,_

_You put your arms around me, _

Here, Finn wrapped his arms around her waist from behind picked her up. Then, he proceeded to step to the right and put her back down so that they stood side by side as she kept singing.

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go._

_**JJ and Finn:**__ You put your arms around me and I'm home._

The rest of the instruments then started to pick up along.

_**Finn:**__ How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown,_

_**JJ:**__ I hope that you see right through my walls,_

_**Finn:**__ I hope that you catch me,_

'_Cause I'm already falling._

_**JJ: **__I'll never let our love get so close,_

_**JJ and Finn:**__ You put your arms around me and I'm home._

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved,_

_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone,_

_You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go,_

_**JJ:**__ I hope that you see right through my walls,_

_**Finn:**__ I hope that you catch me,_

'_Cause I'm already falling,_

_**JJ:**__ I'll never let our love get so close,_

_**JJ and Finn:**__ You put your arms around me and home,_

As the song built up and started to become more intense, JJ began to more around the choir room more, while Finn mostly stayed stationary as he didn't want to embarrass the new member with his lack of dance-ability.

_**Finn:**__ I tried my best to never let you in,_

_To see the truth,_

_**JJ:**__ And I've never opened up,_

_I've never truly loved,_

'_Till you put your arms around me,_

_**Finn:**__ And I believed that it's_

_**JJ and Finn:**__ Easier for you to let me go._

_You put your arms around me and I'm home,_

_**JJ:**__ You put your arms around me and I'm home._

When the song ended, the two were back in the center of the choir room facing each other. As everyone applauded them, JJ wrapped her arms around Finn's neck to hug him and also gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Well done, you two," Mr. Schue said. "Are there any more performances we should be looking forward to today?" When all the pending performers shook their heads, he dismissed the group.

While everyone else made their way out of the choir room, JJ looked over to Quinn, who gave her an approving wink before she made her way to where Finn was gathering his things.

"Hey Finn," she said a little too enthusiastically, much like during her speech prior to their performance.

"Uh, hey JJ, what's up?" Finn looked up quickly before focussing back on the contents of his backpack.

"I was wondering if you were free this weekend."

Finn was a little taken aback by the sudden date offer.

"Uhh…" he said again.

"It's alright if you aren't. Or if you just aren't interested. I was only curious," JJ stated bluntly before taking her leave.

"Hey, wait up!" Finn called after her as she was a couple of strides away from him. "I, uh, would like to go out, some time, with you, but, uh, right now I just have a lot of things on my mind. I mean, I just ended a relationship with a girl that I really cared about, and kinda still do. And then I'm also a senior, so I'm extra swamped with homework right now. You're lucky you're just a sophomore. That was probably my best year. Wait! No, it wasn't actually. Well, you're Quinn's cousin so you probably know some of the story and I'm babbling again! So, um, I will call you or send you an e-mail or Facebook message you – or something like that, and let you know when would be a good time. For us to go out, I mean."

"Fantastic," JJ said before leaning upward to give the much taller boy another kiss on the cheek and left him standing there with his bag still open on the floor of the choir room.

* * *

><p>While Quinn was busy working on her English essay later that evening, her cell phone started to ring. Looking at the screen, she saw that it was an unknown number.<p>

"Damn stalkers!" she muttered as she picked up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, uh, this is Quinn, right? I didn't get the wrong number?_" said a familiar voice on the other end of the line.

Quinn lifted her eyes up to the ceiling as if to say "so there _is_ a God".

"Yes, Spencer," she said, "it's me."

"_Oh, thank God! So, um, I have a few things to say about those songs you wrote down that we should sing for the duet in glee club_."

"Yes…" Quinn said, urging him to continue. She needed to finish this draft of her essay that evening so she could get the free time she deserved the following night.

"_Well, uh, the thing is, I only know one of the songs you put down_," said Spencer.

"And that song is…"

"_It's, uh, _Good Mother_, by Jann Arden._"

"OK, then we'll just sing that-,"

"_No, no, no! You don't understand! That's not my problem!"_ Spencer said, abruptly interrupting Quinn.

"Maybe if you tell me what's wrong I'll try to understand and we can work something out," Quinn said.

She heard Spencer sigh on the other end of the line.

"_I'm afraid of being made fun of_," he finally said.

"Why?" Quinn blurted out. The last time she had heard something like that was during her first year in New Directions – something she would much rather forget about as soon as possible.

"_See! I knew you wouldn't be able to understand_," Spencer said.

"Spencer, calm down!" Quinn said, and then sighed. How was she going to explain the "true meaning of being in New Directions" as clearly as possible over the _phone_? "I'm going to tell you something very important, and if you can't understand it, then there's really no point in you staying in New Directions. Got it?"

She could hear Spencer's breathing on the other end of the line for about thirty seconds before he finally answered.

"_OK._"

Quinn pondered for a moment before finally beginning.

"Being in New Directions is about more than just getting to sing songs with other people who share that same interest. Everyone who's been there for the past two years have become a family and you and all the other guys who joined last week are like a second generation, basically. And one of the number one rules in this family is that you support each other no matter what. That includes what song you want to sing for an assignment, alright?"

"_Sure, but that doesn't help my situation. I'm still going to be made fun of_," Spencer said quietly.

Quinn sighed again.

"Who are you afraid of, Spencer?" she asked.

"_Those three guys Puck and Finn got to join on Monday_," he finally admitted.

"Oh." Quinn was a little taken aback by this confession. "Uhm, OK. Spencer, let me call you back, alright?"

"_You're not going to try and kill anybody, are you?_" Spencer asked rhetorically.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh.

"No, I'm not going to kill anybody. I'm just going to call Puck to see what he can do about this…situation. Is that fine?" she asked.

"_You really don't have to-_," Spencer started.

"No, no, I want to do this," Quinn interjected. "New Directions is a family, and you're in the family now. We always try to protect each other, even if it means protection from each other."

"_That's very poetic. Have you considered taking an English major for university next year?_"

Quinn chuckled again. "No, I'm planning on becoming a real estate agent. But save that for when you ask a girl out, OK? "

"_OK…_"

"I'll talk to you soon Spencer."

"_Actually, I kinda have to go now anyways, but I'll talk to you about our song in school tomorrow_."

"Sounds good to me. Bye," Quinn farewelled before hanging up. She then proceeded to dial Puck's number.

"_You've reached the yet to be acknowledged Sexiest Man Alive. What can I do for you, sexy lady?_" he answered.

"Cut the crap, Puckerman. I need to talk to you about something," Quinn said bluntly.

"_Well then, talk away Hot Mama,"_

* * *

><p>It was finally Friday and thus it was time for Lisbeth and Brittany to perform. For their number, they wore matching outfits that consisted of tight black t-shirts, fishnet leggings, black, frilly skirts that stopped at just above the knee, and hot pink short jackets. Santana and Rachel had personally wished them luck, while Lisbeth also got an encouraging thumbs-up from Mick.<p>

"Hit it," Brittany said to the musicians. As the music started, the two began to dance in synchronicity.

_**Brittany:**__ Colour me your colour baby,_

_Colour me your car._

_Colour me your colour, darling,_

'_Cause I know who you are,_

_**Lisbeth:**__ Come above your colour charts,_

_I know where you're calling from,_

_**Brittany and Lisbeth:**__ Call me!_

_(Call me)_

_My love, call me, call me any, anytime_

_Call me!_

_(Call me)_

_My love, you can call me any day or night,_

_Call me,_

As the music continued, the two girls continued to dance around the choir room, while many of the boys, and possibly a girl or two (ahem, Santana) had their eyes glued on them the whole time.

_**Brittany:**__ Ooooooh,_

_He speaks the languages of love_

_**Lisbeth:**__ Ooooooh,_

_Amore chiamami,_

_Chiamami,_

_Ooooooh,_

_Appelle-moi mon Cherie,_

_Appelle-moi,_

_**Brittany and Lisbeth:**__ Anytime, any place_

_Anywhere, any day_

_Anytime, any place_

_Anywhere, any day-ay_

Then, as Brittany continued to dance on her own, Lisbeth strode over to where the musicians were positioned and took on the role of keyboardist during the instrumental solo. When this was complete, she rushed back to the center of the room where Brittany was standing.

_**Brittany and Lisbeth:**__ Call me!_

_(Call me)_

_My love, you can call me any, any time_

_Call me!_

_(Call me)_

_My love, you can call me any day or night_

_Call me!_

_(Call me)_

_My love, you can call me any, any time,_

_Call me!_

_(Call me)_

_My love, when you're ready we can share the wine,_

_Call me,_

_Call me,_

_For your lover's_

_Lover's alibi,_

_Call me!_

When the music stopped, the two girls were met is a roaring applause, mostly involving pretty much every boy in the group along with Santana giving out wolf whistles, and Rachel with her trademark fast, repeated clap while giving a standing ovation. They welcomed this with multiple alternate versions of the curtsy and bow.

* * *

><p>Mick was giving himself a final check-up in the mirror in the front hallway of the Anderson residence before his date with Lisbeth – which would be taking place at the movies, followed by a slightly late dinner at Breadsticks – when there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Hey Kurt!" he said when he opened the door for his brother's boyfriend. "Come on in."

"Going out, are we?" Kurt asked as he strode in, took off his shoes, and hung up his coat.

"Yeah, I was just heading out. If you could be honest with me, how good do I look?" Mick asked while spreading his arms out in gesture towards his attire.

"Are you asking Kurt, the fashionista, or Kurt, the only gay man you know aside from your brother?" he asked.

"Well…because I like you I'll stick with Kurt the fashionista," Mick joked.

"Then you're in luck because they are one and the same. Now, tighten the belt, untuck the shirt, and unzip the jacket, Fleetwood," Kurt ordered.

Mick did as he was told.

"Now?" he asked.

"Well, as long as you stay yourself, I'm sure the girl will be likely to fall for you fast. If you don't mind me asking, who exactly is it that you'll be courting this evening?" Kurt asked.

"Lisbeth, the girl who just moved here from Denmark."

"Fantastic," Kurt said more to himself than to Mick. "Now I certainly must befriend this strawberry Danish, as Brittany likes to call her."

Mick simply looked at him as if he understood every word he said (which he didn't).

"Well then," he said. "I guess I should get going. My mom's waiting in the car." And so he made his way out the front door, but not without yelling back "Blaine! Kurt's here!" to whom Blaine yelled back "Thanks bro. Now go get some with Mrs. Fleetwood!"

"He's all yours," Mick quickly said to Kurt before finally leaving.

* * *

><p>"Best Christine McVie impression," Mick demanded. He and Lisbeth were at Breadsticks and had just been given their food.<p>

"Actually? There aren't many good quotes you can find of her, exactly," Lisbeth argued.

"At least think of _something_," Mick insisted.

Lisbeth leaned back in her seat and thought for a minute.

"Got one!" she said finally. Then, in her best British accent, which wasn't far from her Danish accent, "I'm fairly sure I'm the only normal member of Fleetwood Mac – or at least something like that, I believe," she admitted.

"Not bad." Mick gave her a small applause.

"Thank you, thank you. I would like to thank the academy and Stevie Nicks," Lisbeth joked.

Mick laughed.

"You're just great," he said sweetly.

"Really?" Lisbeth asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't you be?" Mick argued playfully.

"Well, if you haven't already noticed by my incredibly red cheeks," Lisbeth said pointing to said facial feature, which were in fact becoming very dark, "I haven't exactly had that much experience in being told things like that."

"And what about me? I spent my first year of high school at an all boy's school. With my brother. Who's gay. And still has better luck than me," stated Mick.

"Hey! At least you have your brother. My brother's five years older than me, meaning he's in university already and I'm here by myself."

"It can't be _all_ bad. You get to play 'only child' until you see him again. I bet your parents have spoiled you silly since you got here," Mick said as he took a sip of his soda.

"They have actually, and I _hate_ it! That's why I miss my brother so much, he got all the attention then," Lisbeth explained.

"But then didn't you hate hiding in his shadow then?" Mick asked.

Lisbeth shrugged.

"I suppose you are right there," she admitted.

"How did we even start this conversation?" Mick asked.

Lisbeth blushed.

"Uh…you told me that I was just great," she answered.

Mick leaned forward and cupped his face in one hand.

"And I was right, wasn't I?" he said coyly.

Lisbeth covered her face in her hands.

"Here I go again," she said.

Mick smiled again, and then got up from his side of the booth they were sitting him, walked over to Lisbeth's side, and sat down next to her.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" he asked her.

"I'm feeling incredibly bashful and a nervous wreck," Lisbeth answered.

"Then don't be." Mick reached his arm around her so it was wrapped around her shoulders. When that got her attention and she looked at him, he leaned in toward her and kissed her. After they pulled apart a moment later, Lisbeth blushed again.

"How did I come to find you, Mick Anderson?" she asked, giggling.

* * *

><p>It was 10'o'clock when Mick got home, Lisbeth and her mom having dropped him off on the way to their house. The drive back had seemingly been fairly comfortable.<p>

Seeing as his mom still wasn't home for some unknown reason, he slammed the door _very_ loudly behind him so as to alert Blaine and Kurt, who were most likely making out in Blaine's room.

_Thank God Dad isn't home_, Mick thought.

At the sound of his slamming, there was a sound of shuffling and running footsteps before he was greeted by the two racing down the stairs barefooted and almost jumping right on top of him in the middle of the front hallway.

"So, how did Mickey's first date go?" Blaine asked in a mock childish voice.

"Blainey, sweety, calm down. Our boy's all grown up now," Kurt practically squealed.

"Ugh!" Mick moaned. "Just when my _real_ parents aren't home, I have _you two_ to deal with," he joked along with them. It was really their three-way inside joke.

* * *

><p>When the doorbell rang at the Fabray household on Saturday afternoon, Quinn raced to answer before her mother could make any strange inquiries.<p>

"Hey Spencer," she said once she opened the door. "Come on in."

A minute later, they were sitting in Quinn's living room where her mother had peeked in inquisitively to make sure her daughter wasn't up to any good.

"So, I've sort of been working with the band guys and Brad to make a nice arrangement of the song so it goes well with both of our voices and like it was made this century," Quinn told Spencer.

"That sounds good. But who's Brad?" Spencer asked.

"The really quiet guy that does the piano."

"Oh." Spencer nodded.

"So should we get started?" Quinn stood up and walked over to the stereo system at the other side of the living room. "Unfortunately, we'll have to make do with the original recording for today. On Monday, we can go through the new arrangement."

"I'll just follow along with you since I have no idea what's being done here," Spencer responded.

* * *

><p>Quinn quickly looked to her right where Spencer was sitting, then to Puck in the audience, who gave her a reassuring nod. After a quick glance towards the three boys Spencer had told her about, all of which were smirking as they looked on, she nodded to the band for the OK to start playing.<p>

The music was much more stripped down and acoustic than the original, with a few string instruments to go along.

_**Quinn:**__ I've got money in my pocket,_

_I like the colour of my hair,_

_I've got a friend who loves me,_

_Got a house,_

_I got a car,_

Here Spencer joined in with her solemnly as they lead into the chorus.

_**Quinn and Spencer:**__ I've got a good mother,_

_**Quinn:**__ And her voice is what keeps me here,_

_**Quinn and Spencer:**__ Feet on ground,_

_Heart in hand,_

_Facing forward,_

_Be yourself,_

_Aaaaah,_

_**Spencer:**__ I've never wanted anything,_

_**Quinn:**__ No, I,_

_**Spencer:**__ I've never wanted anything,_

_**Quinn and Spencer:**__ So bad,_

_**Spencer:**__ Cardboard masks of all the people I've been,_

_Thrown out,_

_With all the rusted, table dented,_

_Goddamn miseries,_

_You can say I'm hard to hold,_

_But if you knew me you'd know,_

_**Quinn:**__ I've got, _

_A good father,_

_And his strength is what makes me cry,_

_**Quinn and Spencer:**__ Feet on ground,_

_Heart in hand,_

_Facing forward,_

_Be yourself,_

_Aaaaah,_

_**Spencer:**__ I've never wanted anything,_

_**Quinn:**__ No, I,_

_**Spencer:**__ I've never wanted anything,_

_**Quinn and Spencer:**__ So bad,_

_So bad,_

_**Quinn:**__ So baaaaaad,_

_**Spencer:**__ So bad,_

_**Quinn and Spencer:**__ So bad,_

There certainly was some great applause, although David, Derek, and "Hotch" each put their hands together only once as Quinn and Spencer stood up from the stools they had been sitting in for the performance.

"Bravo, you two! Bravo," Mr. Schue told them. As the two began to walk back to their seats, he continued. "Now, I believe we also have our final performance for this assignment, and – as far as I know – it is another ballad. Give a warm welcome to Blaine and Rachel, everyone."

A small applause took place as Rachel and Blaine seated themselves in the stools that Quinn and Spencer had formerly occupied. Blaine also set down a small boombox next to his stool and inserted a disc into the slot.

"I just want to say, first of all, that it was Rachel's idea to perform this song originally, but the arrangement I had volunteered to get a hold of. So don't be afraid to be a little surprised at the familiarity of the 'music'," Blaine made a quote gesture with his hands, "that we're using."

"I'd like to add that I really wish you wouldn't all kill him afterwards as we need his voice," Rachel contributed.

Some light laughter rippled through the audience.

Blaine pressed play on the boombox.

As the music started, many of the previous members of New Directions (as well as Mick) certainly were surprised to hear the song being supported by a background demo of the Warblers. However, right now wasn't the time to say anything.

_**Blaine: **__There was a time when we were down an out,_

_There was a place when we were starting over,_

_We let the bell brake,_

_We let the heartache in,_

_Who's sorry now,_

As Rachel continued with her part, Blaine looked over to where Kurt was sitting next to Finn.

_**Rachel:**__ There was a world when we were standing still,_

_And for a moment we were separated,_

_And then you found her,_

Here, Rachel noticed Finn looking straight at her. Uncomfortable, she turned so that she was looking in the direction of where Quinn, Spencer, Mick, and Lisbeth were sitting. She also noticed that Mick and Lisbeth were holding hands as they watched her and Blaine.

_You let the stranger in,_

_Who's sorry now?_

_What,_

_What kind of fool,_

_Tears it apart,_

_Leaving me pain and sorrow?_

_**Blaine:**__ Loosing you now,_

_How can I wait?_

_Where will I be tomorrow?_

_**Blaine and Rachel:**__ Forever more, _

_That's what we are,_

_To be,_

_Without each other,_

_We'll be remembering when…_

_**Rachel:**__ Was there a moment when I cut you down,_

_**Blaine:**__ (Cut you down),_

_**Rachel:**__ Played around,_

_**Blaine:**__ (Played around),_

_**Rachel:**__ What have I done?_

_I only apologize_

_**Blaine:**__ For being,_

_As they say,_

_The last to know,_

_**Rachel:**__ (Last to know),_

_**Blaine:**__ It has to show,_

_**Rachel:**__ (Has to show),_

_**Blaine and Rachel:**__ When someone is in your arms,_

_What, _

_What kind of fool,_

_**Blaine:**__ What kind of fool?_

_**Blaine and Rachel:**__ Tears it apart,_

_**Blaine:**__ Tears it apart,_

_**Blaine and Rachel:**__ Leaving me pain and sorrow?_

_**Blaine:**__ Pain and sorrow,_

_**Rachel:**__ Loosing you now,_

_**Blaine:**__ Loosing you now,_

_**Rachel:**__ How can I wait?_

_**Blaine:**__ How can I wait?_

_**Rachel:**__ Where will I be tomorrow?_

_**Blaine:**__ Where will I be tomorrow?_

_**Blaine and Rachel:**__ Forever more, _

_That's what we are,_

_To be,_

_Without each other,_

_We'll be remembering when…_

* * *

><p>After glee club that day, Rachel found herself in the school library searching for a new book to read that didn't involve sheet music. It wasn't often that she did that, but once in a while she felt like she needed that sort of break from life. As she travelled among the stacks of shelves of multiple books, she finally found one that she had heard Tina mention one time: <em>The Perks of Being a Wallflower<em>. The only problem was that it was on the top shelf.

"Damn my shortness!" she muttered.

"What's that?"

Rachel smirked before turning around to see Spencer facing the shelves on the other side of the section.

"Is that turning into your catchphrase?" she asked.

"No, I'm just used to the fact that when I hear people muttering under their breath around me it usually means they don't like that I'm breathing the same air as them," Spencer answered.

"Well, then it may as well be," Rachel told him, and then she noticed how much taller than her he was: a whole head above.

"Hey, Spencer?" she asked suddenly.

"Uh…yeah?" Spencer turned away from the book he had just pulled out.

"Could you do me a favour?"

"That depends on what you're going to ask me," he said.

Rachel laughed again.

"I just need you to reach up and grab that book for me. I unfortunately have the hobbit's curse of the inability to reach high objects," she explained as Spencer reached out and pulled out one of the copies of _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_.

"Really good book," he said, looking at the cover page. "Did you know that the author, Stephen Chbosky actually wrote the screenplay as well as directed the film adaption?" he added.

"All I know about the movie is that Emma Watson's in it, so I may as well give it a try solely for that reason. But a bunch of people I know who also read it say that it's pretty good, so I decided to give it a go. Though, based on its size I should be done by the end of the week," Rachel told him. "How long did it take _you_ to get it done?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"Are you serious? Gee, Spencer, I knew you were smart but I never thought you were a total genius," Rachel said to him appalled.

This time it was Spencer's turn to laugh. "Believe me, Rachel. I'm far from being a genius. I just happen to read incredibly fast," he said to her.

"Well, I'll be sure to let you know when I've finished it," Rachel said as she began to walk out of the section. As Spencer opened up the book he had pulled out from the shelf, she turned around again. "By the way, you and Quinn did an amazing job in glee club today," she said to him. "Not a lot of guys would have the guts to sing a Jann Arden song like you did, and especially in front of the guys who bully them constantly."

"How did you know _that_?" Spencer asked defensively.

"You seized up when Puck first introduced those three guys from the football team. I was sitting right next to you, so it was hard not to notice," Rachel explained.

"Oh," Spencer said. _Thank God, _he thought. He had been worried that Quinn or Puck had spread the word about his fears. When he noticed that Rachel had started to walk away again, he spoke up.

"Rachel!" he called out.

"Yeah?" She turned around.

"Uh…I just wanted to, uh, tell you I think you have a _really_ amazing voice," he stammered.

Rachel blushed.

"Thank you. It's the cherry on top of the ice cream sundae that is my many talents," she told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright everybody! I've planned that I will put in all the songs used in each chapterepisode at the end of them, but I forgot to do that last time, so I'll include those along with the ones for this episode ;)**

**The New Kids:****  
>1) <strong>_**The Edge of Glory**_** – Lady GaGa (Ashley and JJ)  
>2) <strong>_**The Sounds of Silence**_** – Simon and Garfunkel (Blaine and Mick)  
>3) <strong>_**Everywhere**_** – Fleetwood Mac (Lisbeth)  
>4) <strong>_**Belle of the Boulevard**_** – Dashboard Confessional (Spencer)**

**Mix-Up:****  
>1) <strong>_**Mony Mony**_** – Billy Idol (Artie and Mick)  
>2) <strong>_**April Come She Will**_** – Simon and Garfunkel (Ashley and Puck)  
>3) <strong>_**Arms**_** – Christina Perri (JJ and Finn)  
>4) <strong>_**Call Me**_** – Blondie (Brittany and Lisbeth)  
>5) <strong>_**Good Mother**_** – Jann Arden (Quinn and Spencer)**

**And also, please vote on that poll I put up for which song Mick and Lisbeth should sing together. I really don't know which one to choose now . I'll basically have it up until I reach the point of writing that scene in the next chapter/episode.**

**And also, here's a link to that picture that Lisbeth is showing Mick.**

**And yes, that is my actual Tumblr, I couldn't remember where I'd originally found it.**

. tumblr . com /post/ 10705004113/ i-couldnt-remember-where-i-had-found-this-pic


	5. Chapter 3: Sneak Peek Whatsername

**I feel very mean for not having completed the next chapter in so long, but I've really had so little time the past few months with school. But I finished exams last week, so as a special treat since I don't know when I'll get this chapter completed, I'm giving you all a special sneak peek into it that I just finished writing the other day.**

"Ok, so…wait!" Puck stopped suddenly just as he and Ashley were just about to start playing. "Your capo's on the wrong fret," he said, reaching out to Ashley's guitar and adjusting it himself.

"Oh! My bad," Ashley chuckled as she let Puck fix the minor error.

"No problem, happens to the best of us," Puck said, then picked up his own guitar once again. "Anyways, it starts like this." He began strumming the opening chords. After watching him, Ashley repeated his steps.

"Good," Puck complemented. "Right, so you basically repeat that for quite a while—like, the first couple of verses pretty much—until the really hard core electric guitar comes in," he explained, keeping his eyes on Ashley as she continued to repeat the chord. "So you ready to start?" he then asked.

Ashley looked up from the guitar abruptly. "Uh, well, I don't know the song too well, so…could I just play along and you can start singing?" she asked, giving him a look that mixed with her pleading with some sort of playful teasing smirk.

Puck smirked back at her. "You just want to hear me sing, don't you," he said, and then began to play without objection.

_Thought I ran into you down on the street,_

_Then it turned out to only be a dream,_

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs,_

_She went away and I took a different path,_

_I remember the face but I can't recall the name,_

_Now I wonder how Whatshername has been._

Now in the choir room, Puck was performing the song to the glee club with Finn helping out on the drums, as was their usual.

_Seems that she disappeared without a trace,_

_Did she ever marry old Whatshisface?_

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs,_

_She went away and I took a different path,_

_I remember the face but I can't recall the name,_

_Now I wonder how Whatsername has been._

Back in his bedroom with Ashley, Puck briefly stopped playing and said to her, "Here's where the electric kicks in."

_Remember,_

_Whatever,_

_It seems like forever ago,_

_Remember,_

_Whatever,_

_It seems like forever ago,_

_The regrets are useless in my mind,_

_She's in my head,_

_(I must confess)_

_The regrets are useless in my mind,_

_She's in my head,_

_So long ago,_

Here, Puck began to slow down again before singing the final lines.

_I'll never turn back time,_

_Forgetting you but not the time,_

**That's all I'm giving you for now. Until it's all done, bye bye!**


End file.
